1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piece for a skin member of a vehicular seat constituting an outer surface of the vehicular seat, particularly relates to a piece for a leather-made skin member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a skin member of a vehicular seat is formed by sewing together a plurality of pieces. Each piece includes a leather and a base member in layers in a leather-made case. The skin and the base member are bonded by an adhering agent or sewing (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-6874, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H08-309048 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H06-285277).
However, there has not been known one piece fixed with an adhering portion and a sewing portion at inside thereof. Because when the portions are made to be simply contiguous to each other, a problem can be posed between the portions. For example, a strange feeling is brought about in being seated on the vehicular seat, or a wrinkle is brought about in the leather in fabrication or the like. A cause of bringing about the strange feeling or the wrinkle is that whereas the leather is moved integrally with the base member at the adhering portion, the leather can be shifted relative to the base member at the sewing portion. Therefore, there is needed a piece for a skin member of a vehicular seat having a constitution including an adhering portion adhering a leather and a base member and a sewing portion of sewing the leather and the base member in one piece and capable of alleviating a problem which can be brought about between the portions.